


Friends in the Storm

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Thunderstorms, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "What if?" fic of Dimo meeting the other two Wild Jagers, Maxim and Oggie.<br/>Dimo is caught out in a bad storm and while seeking shelter, finds two Jagerkin who he will share the rest of his life with.<br/>*All characters property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in the Storm

The green Jagermonster whimpered as thunder sounded overhead. As the wind picked up he automatically threw up a hand to catch his yellow plumed cap before it could become airborne; for a Jager, losing a hat was the most humiliating thing possible. He buttoned his olive and tan great coat in the hopes that it might keep out some of the coming rain. He shifted the pack on his back and started to climb the steep hill in front of him. He hated being alone, it felt scary and alien to such a social creature as himself. He was used to being with the other Jagerkin; of drinking and roughhousing and then snuggling together in a great heap of limbs and bodies. But, he couldn’t forsake the Heterodyne family and so he volunteered to go out and try and find any heirs to that great bloodline. He knew in his heart it was most likely a suicide mission; he’d never see his pack again. Hopefully he would run into others who had volunteered to go. As a bolt of lightning tore across the sky, he hoped he would find other Jagerkin soon.  
Several miles away, two other Jagermonsters who had also volunteered had found a dry cave to stay in for the night; but not before they were caught in a downpour.  
“Hy’m vet!” Announced the blonde one with peach colored skin and a single rams horn. He peeled his sodden fur lined jacked off.  
“Hyu don’t say,” sarcastically replied his long haired purple friend. His answer was the blonde’s wet coat flying at his head; the coat which spooked the mule he was leading and almost resulted in him being trampled. Quick as a flash the blonde had grabbed the mule and begun to calm it down, while his friend plotted various ways to kill him. Once the mule was settled in and her feedbag put on, they started to unpack and get their gear sorted out.  
“My blades are goink to rust!” Whined the blonde monster as he eyed the poleax like it would sprout rust at any second.  
“No it von’t und schtop vhining!”  
“Hym not vhining!”  
“Oggie, hyu just did!”  
Oggie growled and stomped off to the other side of the cave.  
“Vhy vas Hy cursed vit dis child, Gott?” The annoyed monster pleaded.  
“Hy heard dat, Maxim!” Oggie responded with a vulgar gesture.  
“De child throws a tantrum.” Maxim quipped with feigned outrage and ducked a flying rock. 

Buttoning his coat had done nothing to help the poor wandering Jager. He was drenched to the bone and the temperature had dropped several degrees. As he started to shake he frantically looked for a place to escape the rain: a house, a cave, even a hollow in a tree would do! Jagermonster’s where nigh indestructible, but they could still die from exposure; it just took a little longer than normal. He was about to give up hope when he caught a familiar odor: Jagerkin! He ran towards the scent, sliding in the mud and tripping over rocks and tree roots. Soon he came to the source of the smell, a cave with the inviting glow of a fire and the raised voices of two Jagers.  
Oggie had dragged his stuff over to one side of the cave and was glaring death at Maxim. Maxim rolled his eyes and kept polishing his cavalry sword, stopping every so often to look down the blade. He froze when he heard the sound of something coughing outside the cave.  
“Oggie!”  
“Vhat!” A petulant voice issued from a mound of blankets.  
“Dere is someone outside de cave!” Maxim hissed. He put his broad brimmed hat back on and swept his red cloak out of the way as he advanced, sword In hand, towards the entrance.  
“Who’s dere!?” Maxim called, standing in front of the fire.  
A flash of lightening showed it was another Jager.  
In the flash of light he knew the occupants of the cave had seen him. He knew if they thought he was a threat he would be dead before his body hit the ground. He tried to call out to them but ended up doubled over in a coughing fit, unable to even get one word out. He looked up as the one in the uniform of a cavalry officer advanced on him with his sword drawn. He saw another one behind the first, this one appeared younger and was only wearing a vest and brown pants, with a little fez at a jaunty angle on his head of blonde hair. He dropped to one knee and lowered his ears, hopping they would show mercy towards him.  
Once he saw the newcomer go down on one knee with ears folded (a sign of submission in Jager body language), Maxim walked towards him, keeping an eye out for others waiting in ambush. As he got closer he could see that this Jagerkin looked feverish and looked ready to drop from exhaustion.  
“Vhats hyur name?”  
“D-Dimo,” the newcomer got out before he was racked by a bought of coughing.  
“Oggie, help me bring him in. He’s not doink to vell.”  
Maxim supported him under one arm while Oggie did the same on the other side. The three walked into the warmth of the cave, Dimo studying his new surroundings; the cave was about 20 feet from the entrance to the back and he couldn’t even see the ceiling. He took in the piles of blankets and furs, the roaring fire and the mule with the unpacked saddle bags strewn about.  
As they got to the fire, Dimo felt even worse and would have fallen had Maxim and Oggie not been holding him up.  
“Maxim, Hy’m going to go find somethink for him to sit on. Vy don’t hy get him out of dose vet clothes und wrap him in that big bear pelt.”  
So saying Oggie took off to the back of the cave and returned within seconds with a large rock. He placed it a safe distance from the fire and started making a nest for Dimo out of the blankets. While Maxim helped Dimo out of his water filled boots, Oggie was rummaging around in the saddle bags and came back with a glass bottle and a spoon.  
“Dis should make hyu feel bedder, brodder.” Oggie said and poured out some of the viscous fluid onto the spoon. Dimo cringed when he saw it.  
“It doesn’t taste dat bad,” Maxim lied. Dimo glared at him.  
Knowing how much their kind like medicine, Maxim gave him a choice. “Either me und Oggie sit on hyu, or hyu take it yourself.” Dimo proved he was smart by holding out his hand. Maxim and Oggie backed up just in case he decided to attack them once he tasted it. He closed his eyes and swallowed it in one gulp.  
“See,” Maxim tried feebly once he saw Dimo was going to be okay. (Jager medicine is not a precise science).  
“Just because I’m livink does not mean it taste goot! Bah, rat poison vould be better” Dimo snarled and swore.  
“Dinner’s ready!” Oggie yelled as Dimo started flexing his clawed hands and looking at Maxim’s neck.  
It was supposed to be venison stew, but since Oggie cooked it, it turned out to be venison in water that tasted like venison. (“Ve vas out of everthink else!” was his excuse).  
They sat around the fire eating in and talking. Once the stew was done, Oggie brought the dessert, which thankfully was not made by him, but still got Oggieized :a can of peaches. One can of peaches and three still hungry Jagers.  
“Oggie, vhy do ve only have one can?”  
‘Ve ate dem yesterday, remember.” Oggie said as he slowly backed away. Dimo’s stomach growled.  
“No, Hy had an apple.” It then dawned on Maxim and the revelation made him see red. “Oggie, how many cans did ve start vith?”  
“5,” was the timid reply that came from farther back in the cave.  
“Vhen did ve buy dem?”  
“Two days ago.” Farther than the light from the fire could reach.  
Maxim held his temples and without looking passed Dimo his sword. “Hold dis for me so Hy don’t accidently hurt him vith it, tank hyu.”  
So saying Maxim stood up, tipped his hat towards Dimo and turned in the direction Oggie had gone.  
OGGNIAN, HY AM GOINK TO KEEL HYU!  
So saying the once stoic Jager took off at a run towards the source of his vexation.  
Dimo sat staring at the can as Oggie yelped, howled, cried and pleaded with Maxim. After awhile the ruckus gave way to pitiful whimpers and Maxim returned. He was disheveled, scratched and rubbing his hand.  
“Our peaches vill be safe for avhile.”  
“Vill he live?”  
“Live yez, sit no. Pups, vhy must ve put up vith them.” Maxim said with a roll of his eyes.  
Dimo narrowed his, “How old iz hyu?”  
Maxim dropped the act and looked sullen, “252”.  
“Und Oggie”  
“260”  
“So, whose de pup?” Dimo sneered. Maxim pounced.  
It took less than three minutes for Dimo to pin him to the ground. “Hy’m older den both ehyu puppies. Hy have been in more fights den hyu und have had de sense beaten into me more times den both of hyu combined!” He stood up and hauled Maxim up by one of his pointy ears. “Now go fetch Oggie so ve can get some sleep!” Maxim was about to complain but Dimo’s boot propelled him along.  
Dimo smiled as his “puppies” snuggled together next to him. He laid arm across them and soon drifted off.


End file.
